Photovoltaic cells (also referred to as solar cells) convert light energy into electricity. Photovoltaic cells and manufacturing thereof are continually evolving to provide higher conversion efficiency. For example, buried contact solar cells, which include a contact formed within a groove of the substrate, have been introduced to provide high efficiency. Selective emitter regions are often formed in the substrate within the groove to further enhance conversion efficiency. Conventional methods for forming the buried contact (electrode)/selective emitter structure include laser scribing, mechanical machining, screen printing, etching, photolithography, or combination thereof. Though laser scribing/mechanical machining provides some control over defining dimensions and locations of the selective emitter/buried contact structure, it has been observed that this process can result in substrate surface damage, which can affect the photovoltaic device throughout. Further, a depth of the selective emitter/buried contact structure is not easily controlled by the laser scribing/mechanical machining. The screen printing method presents difficulty in defining smaller pattern features, sometimes exhibits low accuracy, and easily results in incomplete (or broken) buried contact lines. The etching process is difficult to define the pattern (dimension/location) of the electrode line without implementing a photolithography process. Though photolithography processes can define the buried contact (electrode) line with high accuracy and the dimension/location of the electrode pattern is easily controlled, photolithography is expensive and provides less than desirable throughput. Further, conventional methods, such as those described above, are limited at providing mass production capability of photovoltaic cells. Accordingly, although existing methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.